Pas de chance
by hana-chan666
Summary: Mourir c'est jamais intelligent mais y'a des morts qui sont vraiment trop stupides. OOC,shonen ai. Où l'on récidive et où l'on se demande quand la lente agonie de nos bons ninja prendra fin.
1. Sakura

**Avant propos**: Bon voilà encore une fanfiction bien stupide, mon cerveau ne fait plus que cela c'est temps ci, bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto gnia gnia gnia etc...

**Résumer** : Sakura se ballade et il se passe des choses, logique non ?

**Titre** : Pas de chance.

**Chapitre** : Sakura.

* * *

Encore un jour normal à Konoha(1), les zozios gazouillent, les feuilles tombent des arbres, Naruto et Sasuke s'empapaoutent quelque part, normal quoi(2). Donc ouais une putain de journée normale au pays des ninja du feu, alors mais que vas t-il se passer me direz vous ? Et bien, en avançant un peu sur là gauche, oué là, vous voyez ? Qui c'est ?

Mais c'est notre kunoichi préféré pardi, Sakura gniagnia, la belle et intelligente(3) : Sakura Haruno. Que fait-elle ? Bin elle marche comme qui dirait, elle déprime un peu la pauvre, son Sasuke chérie doudou d'amour il est avec Naruto. Alors pour elle c'est pas la top forme, donc dans sa petite tête rose ça cogite duraille, à coups de :

Snif ouinn pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils sont ensemble ? Pourquoi Naruto et pas moi ? Moi aussi j'aime Sasuke, c'est pas juste. Même que je suis vraiment plus belle que lui et plus intelligente aussi. C'est vraiment trop injuste, en plus j'étais là avant lui, je l'aime depuis plus longtemps que lui. Si il existait une justice en ce monde, ça devrait être « premier arrivé, premier servi », mais non j'ai trop la poisse. Alors maintenant, ils sont toujours collés ensemble à se faire des mamours, beurk c'est répugnant .

Comment Sasuke sexychou est-il tombé si bas ? C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi de tous les homos du monde il a dût prendre Naruto grosnaze ? (4)

Enfin bon, vous voyez le genre, alors c'est clair Sakura elle pétait pas le feu ce jour là. Et donc elle avait décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville histoire de se changer les idées, et là sur quoi elle tombe ? Lee et Tenten enlacés, ce que malgré sa grande intelligence elle comprend pas tout de suite. Et puis, ça fait chouing dans sa tête et là c'est le drame.

Bin oui quoi, Lee ? Avec une autre ? Elle qui déprimait déjà, là ça risquait pas d'aller mieux, parce que bon, Sasuke n'avait jamais été à elle, mais Lee ? Depuis le temps qu'il la harcelait, elle avait fini par enregistrer dans sa caboche que Lee était à elle. Du moins son coeur était sien et quand là, elle le voit avec une autre, c'est pas bon pour son équilibre mental(5). Alors elle prend note que la vie c'est de la merde, que rien n'est acquis et que même un « blaireau » comme Lee arrive à emballer. Elle a envie de pleurer, merde c'est vrai quoi, elle avait fini par le considérer comme une voie de sorti plausible. Histoire de pas rester la seule célibataire de l'équipe et là c'était comme un gros coup de pied au cucul que lui foutait le destin. C'est en pestant encore plus sur la vie et tout le reste qu'elle fini par passer son chemin, Calimérotant(6) comme une dingue Sakura repris sa déambulation hasardeuse.

Et puis elle décide de s'écarter de Konoha, du genre à aller sur un terrain d'entrainement, parce que faut pas croire non plus qu'elle faisait pas comme les autres ninja. Elle aussi elle aimait bien se défouler, en tapant comme une con dans des pauvres arbres qui n'ont rien demander à personne, qui ont juste eu la mauvaise idée de pousser de ce côté. Pour le coup elle irait même peut être massacrer quelques rochers encore entiers. Elle aimait bien ça comme tous les ninja, terroriser les minéraux et les végétaux(7). En effet faut ce qu'il faut dans la vie, sinon pourquoi faire ninja me direz vous.

C'est donc en arrivant à sa destination que ... flipflap Sakura(8).

Roule, roule, fait sa tête ensanglantée sur le sol recouvert de mousse et d'un peu de liquide céphalo-rachidien pour le coup. Fuip, fuip fait son sang en giclant de sa carotide et boum, tombe le corps sans tête de la Sakura gniagnia.

Pourquoi me demanderez vous ? Et moi de vous répondre pourquoi pas ? Un hélico de fan de sasunaru ça grouille dans le ciel de Kanoha par les temps actuels.

* * *

**Notes de bas de pages:**

(1)C'est fou combien il y en a des jours normaux à Konoha qui dérapent.  
(2)Enfin dans mon konoha à moi.  
(3)Hana qui s'étouffe en écrivant ça.  
(4)Nous on le sait, mais c'est un secret de sasunaru fan.  
(5)Déjà que c'est pas glorieux dans sa tête.  
(6)C'est beau, c'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir. Et c'est moi qui l'ai fait !  
(7)C'est vrai quoi, les ninja sont les ennemis de la nature.  
(8)Et là j'ai honte, mais en même temps j'exulte.

Yo!

Bin voilà c'est la fin de Sakura, pourtant je l'aime bien la chtite mais bon, quand une idée vient des fois on peut pas résister. A la base j'avais un truc plus court en tête genre: Sakura se baladait dans Konoha et flipflap Sakura . J'étais morte de rire en y pensant héhé je suis folle.

Ha oui explications tout de même, donc j'espère que vous connaissez l'original qui est flipflap la girafe. Ce qui dans mon esprit, avec mon mental à deux balle donne : girafe égale grand cou, Sakura égale grand front, égale même combat! Mais vous savez le pire ? J'en ai encore sous le coude donc ce n'est pas fini.

Bises à vous tous portez vous bien et pi si vous voulez reviewer je suis pas contre, même pour dire que cette fic n'a aucun interet autre que se marrer deux secondes.


	2. Kiba

**Avant propos**: Heu...deuxième chapitre toujours aussi débile.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto gnia gnia gnia etc...

**Résumer** : Kiba se ballade et il lui arrive lui aussi des choses, comme de tomber entre mes mains de maniaque.

**Titre** : Pas de chance.

**Chapitre** : Kiba.

* * *

Aujourd'hui il fait un temps de merde, Konoha est sous la flotte, et Kiba n'aime pas ça. Il déteste la pluie, parce qu'elle l'empêche de tout sentir autour de lui. Les odeurs se mélanges, elles lui sautent au pif et zouip plus rien, kedal, nada. Donc ça le frustre genre grave, il préfère quand un beau soleil reste coincé dans le ciel quelques temps(1). Enfin bon faut pas trop s'en faire, Kiba est du genre bon vivant, même si le temps joue sur son morale, il est pas comme toutes ces connes qui deviennent psycho avec le changement de lune(2).

Alors où allait-il ? Et bien il allait chez lui, après avoir passer la journée à rien glander chez Shino, l'amour de sa vie. Ce qui fait que au final, malgré la pluie il avait sur ses lèvres un gentil petit sourire du mec content de lui(3). Donc en fait rien de spécial, il marchait en faisant gaffe aux flaques d'eau/de boue. Nan parce que ces merdes là, c'est salissant à la fin et c'est pas vous qui faites sa lessive.(4)

Quand même la banalité du récit allait être cassée par l'arrivée d'un protagoniste, qui ? Et bien nul autre que Naruto et oui notre Naruto national. Il avait vu Kiba de loin et avait marché résolument vers lui, ça faisait un baille qu'il n'avait pas vu son pote.

- Yo ! Kiba, ça boum ?

- Ouais, mais quel temps de merde.

- C'est clair. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je rentre à la maison, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais pas aller prendre un verre, histoire de parler.

- De quoi ?

- Bin je sais pas moi, on a vraiment besoin d'une raison pour parler à ses amis ?

- Ok, c'est bon. Je te suis.

Donc les deux shinobi se dirigèrent vers un petit café sympathique, là ils commandèrent et parlèrent. De quoi ? Et bien principalement de combats et de leurs mecs respectifs, étant deux bons représentants de la population homosexuelle de Konoha et deux bons ninja à quoi pouvait on s'attendre(5). Il en résulte que en se moment les missions sont extra chiantes, que la mort de Sakura doit être l'œuvre de grands ninja et que ils sont tous les deux avec des mecs pas expressifs. Ce dernier point fut largement débattu, comme quoi l'amour c'est bien beau et tout le tralala mais c'est pas une sinécure non plus. Parce que être avec des glaçons, niveau réconfort émotionnel c'est pas la panacée. Ils passèrent ainsi un temps certain à se plaindre de leurs hommes, pour finir par avouer que quand même, ils sont bien mimi et que heureusement sinon on les jetterait aux ordures. Nos deux ninja finirent par se séparer non loin de l'appartement de Naruto, Kiba reprit son chemin après avoir vu son ami tourner à gauche.

Il était content la pluie s'était arrêtée , il avait passé sa journée avec Shino puis avait bien rigolé avec Naruto. Y a des jours comme ça, la vie paraît plus belle. Il arrive enfin dans sa rue, là il y a Akamaru qui attend devant la porte, il avait été obligé de le laisser à la maison. Car ce dernier avait développé une haine farouche envers Shino, jalousie canine et tout et tout.

D'ailleurs il commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre Kiba, alors il couru vers son maître. Les oreilles battantes aux vents(6), la langue prête à lui lécher la bouille, l'oeil vif, le poile soyeux et là ?...paf le chien.

Kiba hurle, pleure ameute tout le cartier, qui est l'empafer de sa race qui vient d'écraser son chien de un mettre cinquante de haut ? Mais putain qui conduit un hummer de cette taille ? Oui qui ?

La réponse est la suivante : la SCCCNQDNBP c'est à dire, la Société Contre Ces Cons de Ninja Qui Détruisent Notre Belle Planète.

Moralité, être ninja c'est classe, avoir un tank comme caisse c'est mieux et plus efficace.

* * *

**Notes de bas de page**:

(1)Imaginez qu'il reste bloqué « help! Laissez moi redescendre! » héhé.  
(2)Nan nan je ne me sens absolument pas visée.  
(3)Haaa! Ces ados je vous jure.  
(4)Bin moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
(5)Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Accorder « bon » ? Enfin j'ai cherché partout Bled etc et normalement c'est comme ça, mais je trouve ça moche.  
(6)Royal Rabbin muhohohaha Alain Chabat c'est le mal !

Voilà deuxième chapitre fini, encore deux/trois à faire, mais c'est toujours plus ou moins dans le même style avec la même chute. Mais ayant fait "FlipFlap Sakura" je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire "Paf le chien", c'est vrai quoi c'est tout de même l'originale nan? En passant j'adore Kiba et Akamaru.

Bon bin plein de gros bisouilloux à vous toutes et tous, review ? Nyou :)


	3. Neiji

**Avant propos**: Et bien c'est toujours aussi stupide héhé, bonne lecture à vous.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto gnia gnia gnia etc...

**Résumer** : Neiji est en mission et ... il lui arrive à lui aussi un accident con.

**Titre** : Pas de chance.

**Chapitre** : Neiji.

* * *

L'équipe de Gai était en mission ce jour là, dans un pays froid mais genre très, froid. La neige recouvrais tout, les ruisseaux étaient gelée et les cascades aussi, c'était à se demander comment faisaient ces saletés d'oiseaux pour voler sans tomber raide mort aussitôt. Ils avançaient facilement de branches en branches, ils devaient remettre un rouleau au chef du village de Trifouillelesoies et le temps commençait à se gâter, alors ils se bougeaient bien le cul.

Neiji en avait plein le dos, toutes ces missions stupides et pas un ennemis en chemin, c'était d'un rasoir. Puis surtout il y avait Lee et Tenten qui arrêtaient pas de se palucher à tout bout de champs, tant de mièvreries lui portaient sur les nerfs. Là dessus Gai-sensei qui déblatérait à tort et à travers, sur la puissance de la jeunesse et de l'amour, beuuurk, vraiment gerboulifiant. Il avait envie de demander un changement d'équipe, le pire étant la nuit. Quand avant de s'endormir, il les entendaient se dire des mots d'amour. Il en faisait des cauchemars, lui ! Et là ils continuaient, alors qu'ils sautaient de branches en branches, à coup de :

- Tenten-chan tu sautes vraiment avec grâce !

- Toi aussi mon roudoudou !

''Roudoudou'' ?! Non mais où était il ?

En entendant le nouveau surnom de Lee, Neiji avait bien failli faire un faux pas, qui à cette vitesse et à cette altitude aurais pu avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Lui qui n'avait jamais supporté les mamours, même avec sa mère étant petit, les câlins c'était pas son truc. Plus il voyait ses équipiers, plus il avait la nausée et le pire, c'est que toutes ces merdes commençaient à lui donner un ulcère.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait il fait aux dieux pour mériter ça ? Tenter de tuer Hinata ? Bha non, de toute façon elle lui avait pardonnée, gentille fille dans le fond Hinata(1).

Comme vous pouvez le constater Neiji était pas dans son assiette et un certain nombre d'envies de meurtres, se profilaient depuis déjà un moment dans sa tête(2). Que font ils maintenant ? Ils courent toujours, espérant atteindre le village avant la nuit, histoire d'éviter de se geler les glaouies plus qu'il ne faut.

Nan parce que faut pas pousser non plus, la neige c'est cool la nuit, ça reflète la lumière des étoiles et de la lune, donc on voit presque comme en plein jour, mais la nuit quand il neige on se les caille encore plus. Ce qui fait qu'ils allaient à fond de train, à se demander comment Lee et Tenten arrivaient encore à roucouler en même temps.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au village juste avant qu'ils n'en ferment les portes pour la nuit, ils rendirent au chef le rouleau. Et hop! Mission fini, demain ils rentreraient dans leurs pénates respectives.

Enfin Neiji serait libre de toutes ces guimauveries et autres platitudes, il pourrait regarder l'herbe pousser(3), écrire des haïku ou faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude quand il ne travail pas.

Manque de bol pour lui, ils étaient arrivés en avance et il n'y avait plus que deux chambres à l'auberge. Ce qui fait que Gai allait en prendre une pour lui, privilèges de l'âge et que les trois autres shinobi devraient se partager la chambre voisine. Et là vous devinez Neiji est pas joisse, mais alors là pas joisse dutout. Il boude, il arrête de parler, il ... reste égale à lui même. En plus Gai est persuadé que sa présence dans la chambre voisine et celle ne Neiji dans la leur, fera passer l'envie aux deux tourtereaux de faire des cochonnestées(4). En quoi il se trompait lourdement parce qu'il dormait toujours comme un loir et que les deux autres en avaient rien à carrer que Neiji entende quoi que se soit.

Au final Neiji passa une mauvais nuit, rêvant d'immenses sapins vert sautillants après des noisettes(5). Il n'aimait pas rêver, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il trouvait ça toujours trop bête, à quoi servent les rêves si ce n'est à se poser des questions stupides dès le réveil ? Non parce que à chaque fois quand même il se sentait mal, à y repenser il faisait souvent des rêves cons, mais cons. Une fois par exemple il avait rêver qu'un saute mouton géant avait été organiser à Konoha, dans chaque rues on pouvait voir tous les habitants sauter les uns par dessus les autres(6). Vraiment chelou et encore c'était rien, ces jours ci il en faisait des plus flippant, étrangement ils tournaient tous autour d'eux. Qui ça eux ? Bin l'autre couple de vampires suceurs de morale là, ces deux nazbroques à la con. Oui vous l'aurez deviné Tenten et Lee, le pire couple de tous les temps, oui parce que Neiji ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas de problèmes avec Naruto et Sasuke qui en substance demeuraient les même, ni avec Kiba et Shino. Mais alors pourquoi ?(7) En fait en y réfléchissant bien tout avais commencer peu avant la mort de Sakura gniagnia, décapitée sur un terrain d'entrainement. Le monde des shinobi de Konoha allait à veau l'eau, il y avait aussi eu la mort tragique de Akamaru écrasé par un engin de guerre urbaine. Le monde était il sur le point de sombrer dans la folie ??(8)

Ça lui donnait des sueurs froides et puis avant de fracasser la gueule de toute son équipe, en commençant pas Tenten(9). Il se dit que peut être, avec un peu de bol, il pouvait aller faire un tour et que peut être dans l'intervalle, les deux panda se disputeraient ou alors avec encore plus de chance, il pourrait peut être se les sortir de la caboche.

Donc en désespoir de cause Neiji mis tranquillement les voiles sur le jardin de l'auberge, jardin au centre du quel se trouvait une marre (profonde) gelé(10). En pausant les yeux dessus il se dit que vraiment il détestait ce monde de merde et donc dans une initiative illogique et des plus propices à la scénarisation, Neiji mis les voiles sur cette surface aqueuse solide.

Et oui, de la GLACE et là ... zouip Neiji !

Clongue, fait son occipitale en se brisant sur la glace et cric-crac, fait la glace en cédant sous son poids. Plouf, fait le corps en tombant dans l'eau et glouglou fait le Neiji en expulsant le reste d'air qui obstruait encore ses poumons.

Pourquoi ? Et bien outre mon plaisir personnel, les pingouins sont reconnus pour ne pas aimer la concurrence et l'un des principes les plus rigolo de la glace, c'est sont petit côté glissant sous la semelle des shooses.

* * *

**Notes de bas de pages**:

(1)Bin vi bin brave Hinata, on pourra dire ce qu'on verra c'est pas une flèche. Même si je l'aime beaucoup.

(2)Petite idée torture basic pour Lee (mise en jambes avant la mise à mort) castration, l'originalité résidant dans les accessoires et autres précautions d'utilisation. Tout d'abord munissez vous de deux briques de belles tailles, mettez vous en position. Mais faites vraiment vraiment attention, nous voyons trop d'accidents, faites très attention à la position de vos doigts. Il est primordiale de bien écraser les bourses de votre camarade de jeux et non vos délicats didi, sur ce amusez vous bien les enfants ! ... Les boules j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il fait que je sois responsable et que je vous dises que c'est une blague, la castration c'est dangereux, c'est le diable ... même si l'idée est souvent plaisante. Donc ne jouons pas à ça chez nous ... sauf en pensée

(3)Mouarf trop lui ça, je l'imagine bien faire ce genre de choses.

(4)J'adore ce mot c'est beau.

(5)Ne me demandez pas d'explications, c'est contre ma religion.

(6)Je pense vraiment que Neiji si n'a pas de petit monde loufoc au fond de lui, n'obtient aucune profondeur, ni de rôle autre que le presque "boss de fin" des exams. Enfin c'est perso, pour moi il est totalement barré héhé.

(7)Haa les mystères de la nature.

(8)Ma verve est un fléau pour ces pauvres ninja.

(9)Je ne l'aime pas, pour moi elle est insignifiante.

(10)Vous me voyez venir avec mes gros sabots là non ?

Hello!

Voilà vous avez une fikeuse comblée héhé j'adore faire des choses comme ça niou !! Pardon pour le délaie je suis une vilaine fikeuse, je suis cyclique .

Encore une petite chose, comme d'habitude toutes réponses aux reviews anonymes seront disponible sur mon profile un à deux jours après leurs poste,(bas de page) merci.

A la prochaine en espérant que vous avez ri, bises à vous toutes et tous.


End file.
